Katt at the Disco
by RubyRoseII
Summary: Everyone needs a cool down after a long day. Some take a nap, or game, and some party. That's what Neon is all about.


**Hello all! I've noticed there's not enough of certain characters in the Smut world of RWBY. So lets change that with some Neon Katt! Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

It was a lovely night in Vale as the Vytal Festival Tournament was going on at Beacon Academy. The night was drawing to a close and various parties were happening throughout the Kingdom. Many in fact was being held throughout downtown Vale. Since Neon Katt had lost her fight against Weiss and Yang, she felt the need to relax and unwind. What better way to relax then partying?!

The young woman was more than happy to party at the closest one she could find. Once entering a fairly large nightclub she stumbled upon she noticed a few familiar faces. Mostly people from the tournament. A few Beacon students could be found scattered about, students from other academies, and even a teacher or two she happened to recognize from earlier during her visit to the Kingdom. She wasn't there to see anyone in particular though. She was just there to have a good time and she most certainly did. The club was packed with people and she danced the night away. The smell of alcohol and sweat permeated the air from all the bodies everywhere. Eventually even the party girl Neon had to step out for a moment. It had been about 45 minutes at this point of non-stop dancing and she was getting tired.

Unknown to her was that she was being watched by a group of men. These men were more or less trying to pick up Huntresses as some sort of bet. They weren't a large group, four of them in total all standing near the bar. They were about to leave just before noticing the Faunus in what many would describe as slutty clothing. Once the "leader" of the group decided it was the perfect opportunity he moved in just as Neon started to make her way out of the main nightclub area and toward the more quiet places. Namely the upstairs where there were a few bedrooms scattered about, as well as bathrooms and other smaller areas.

Once up there she leaned against a railing, her forearms pressed against it. She looked down at the rest of the club before the man leaned right beside her. "Hey there little lady~" He spoke in a somewhat creepy, yet flirty tone. His friends were not too far behind as the man eyed her up and down.

"Heeeeyy." She spoke in return, mainly not wanting to talk to anyone as she looked him up and down. He was fairly taller than her and rather built. He just smirked while nodding for his friends to come over. Eventually all four surrounded her fairly quickly. The girl looked around as she stood upright. "And... heeey to all your friends." She said with a more suspicion tone, but really not minding much as she spun around to face the group.

The leader of the group just continued to smirk while wrapping an arm around her shoulder, lightly squeezing her towards him. "You're Neon right~? I saw you in the tournament and you were pretty awesome." Another of the group soon chimed in. "Yeah! You lost the two on two's but you put up a hell of a fight." The girl almost blushed while smiling. It was certainly nice to get praise for her work. "Thanks guys! It was nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing. In fact I bet you're a bit tired." The leader of the group spoke before walking forward with Neon still pressed against him. Eventually he opened one of the bedrooms that were there for clients of the club to use however they'd like. They walked in as he closed the door right on his friends. The room itself was fairly dim in terms of lighting. A single light was on above their heads and the bed was in the centre, which was surprisingly nice. The bedroom had a single dresser on the left hand side as well as a nightstand beside the bed. Once inside the man just let go of her as he walked toward the bed before taking a seat. "Now, why don't you come here?" He asked, and to his surprise, Neon did on his first attempt. She did not require any more coaxing as she took a seat right beside the strange man. It didn't take long for him to act, quickly resting his hand on her inner thigh.

The girl let out a soft squeak as she looked up at him. "O-Oh... You wanted to party like that…" She spoke softly and lustfully as the man started to stroke her thigh. Eventually he leant in to kiss her cheek, then her neck, and down to her collarbone. His hand slid upwards to cup her core right through her short shorts she wore under her skirt. Her body tensed up as it happened while her back arched against the stimulation. "W-Wait... I don't even kno-" She stopped as she felt his palm beginning to rub against her covered slit. Her legs spread slightly as she licked her lips, deciding to merely accept her fate. She did need something to relieve her stress and unwind after today anyways. "It's just one guy…" She whispered to herself as he suddenly grabbed her by the hair and shoved her down to the ground, causing her to land on her knees looking right up to him as he stood.

"Now that's a much better sight." He happily admitted while grabbing his belt, unbuckling it quickly before shoving his pants and boxers down. His already semi-erect cock on full display for the Faunus girl. Her eyes went wide as he was an impressive 8 inches. A bit of precum already began to drip from the head of his cock as he grabbed both of her pigtails in his hands. He pulled her towards him, inching her face toward his cock. The somewhat reluctant girl was about to protest, which was her first mistake. "W-Wai-" She was instantly silenced by the man shoving his cock straight into her mouth. About four inches made its way deep into her wet mouth. The taste certainly was a shock to her as it tasted somewhat salty. The precum from his cock pressed against her tongue as she was forced to taste it. The man just grinned down at her while slowly starting to move her head up and down on his cock. He released one of her pigtails to pull at his shirt before hollering, "She's ready guys!"

The remaining three guys barged into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. As she was forced on the leader's shaft the remainder of the men removed their clothes. Eventually all of the men were fully naked, with the exception of the leader who still had his pants around his ankles. The three men all slowly stroking themselves to the sight before two walked forward and stood by her sides. They grabbed her arms as they forced her hands up to their hardening cocks. She knew what to do and instantly started to jerk them both off. This left one poor man all by himself, but it didn't take long for all of them to be fully erect. The main one just grinned.

"Oh what a nice Faunus slut~!" He exclaimed while slowly shoving his cock deeper into her mouth. Eventually his hard member pressed into her throat, causing light gags every time he moved his cock. The fourth member decided he wanted some action and without announcing he knelt down behind her and gripped her hips. He yanked fairly hard to cause her ass to aim back more towards him. He gripped at her shorts and tore them open, her panties as well, as he now had a clear access to both her holes. Feeling the cool air on her more sensitive areas caused her to gasp out around the cock still in her mouth, as her hands worked faster to the cocks in her hands as her slit became fairly damp from the circumstances.

"You got that right. She's a hungry bitch in heat~!" The fourth man exclaimed while slapping her pussy, making her whimper around the cock, giving the leader even more pleasure. Eventually figuring out just what to do, the fourth member just chuckled. "Sorry boys" He said before grabbing her by the waist and yanking her away from all of them before lying on his back. With Neon on top of him his cock was now directly lined up with either of her holes.

Meanwhile she was gasping for air after the intense blowjob she was all but forced to give. Saliva dripped down her chin onto her breasts and shoulders as she laid right on top of number four. The leader dropped to his knees before lining his cock up with her tight pussy, teasing her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her folds. She panted heavily as number two walked around to her face, kneeling himself as the man tilted her head 90 degrees to look directly at his long shaft. She had to admit from the look of it, number two probably had the largest one of them all. She was concerned about the man who was near her back hole. "Not my a-" She was though quickly cut off by once again being taken advantage of when she spoke. Number two shoved his large shaft directly into her mouth, gagging her instantly as he tried to force it down her throat. Meanwhile the leader and number four lined themselves up into both of her holes. Without saying anything they both penetrated her holes at the exact same time. Both spearing into her as they spread open her pussy and asshole wide. None of them were small, which only made the pleasure and pain that much more. Her squeals were cut off by the cock in her mouth as she could do nothing more but get ravaged in every hole. Her legs were spread wide by number four who was currently slowly thrusting in and out of her asshole.

Her legs were held by her ankles as number four made sure to stretch them far apart. Her pale flesh certainly was a sight to see as she was used like a good slut. The leader looked at her as she started to tear up from the cumulative pain and the cock now being shoved down her throat, gagging her and even bulging in her throat with every thrust. Her makeup began to run down her cheeks, being smeared as she shut her eyes tight. The third man on the other hand was just rapidly jerking off to the view, pulling out his scroll to even record it with his free hand. He certainly did not want to miss a beat.

The leader grasped her top before yanking it, and her bra, clean off in one swift motion. Her breasts were now free as they bounced with every thrust. The men were actually staying fairly in unison, causing her to have the best experience. More and more of the pain that she once experienced was now replaced by pleasure as she was fucked senseless. Her skates that she always wore eventually fell off from the rough pounding she received. Her knee high socks and skirt were more or less the only things she had left on her body. This is where number three saw a way in to enjoy the fun. Carefully moving to the orgy, he set his scroll aside. He placed it to where it could record the whole thing while he moved to lean against her stomach. He slid his cock right between her exposed tits, pushing them together as he started breast fucking her. He pinched her nipples every so often while slapping them whenever he could. He clearly was more aggressive toward her breasts than the others were with the rest of her body.

The leader let out a few soft moans, feeling her tight muscles clench around his cock was certainly more than enough to elicit such sounds. His cock pressed against her cervix every time as she moaned around the cock in her mouth with every thrust from the two men inside her lower holes. The man with the cock in her mouth was in bliss as he was forcing all 9 inches of his cock deep down her throat. Rough gagging and spewing sounds left her mouth as it almost sounded as she was about to vomit at some time. Saliva dripped all over her chest as her tongue made sure to lick all around the shaft inside her mouth.

The man in her ass thought he was most likely having the best time. His hands squeezed her ankles as he pulled her legs apart happily, all while bouncing her on his shaft. His hips slammed onto her ass the whole time. Her legs bounced along with her as she was royally fucked. The four men gave no mercy of their relentless fucking. All good things must come to an end as the man in her tightest of holes finished first. He leant forward as he bit right on her ear, causing a loud cry against the cock in her mouth as he came deep inside her asshole, hilting himself inside her as he did so. He filled her up with his hot, potent seed while arching his chest against her back. Her eyes went wide as she was filled, her body convulsing from the sudden feeling of cum in her asshole for the first time in her life. It was certainly one she'd never experienced before. Due to the convulsing, a lot of her muscles clamped, which only made it more pleasurable for all of them. The man in her mouth reaching his limit as he blew his load deep into her mouth, going straight to her throat as she teared up even more. Her eyes watered as the sloppy blowjob came to an end while he slowly pulled his cock from her mouth. He shot a few remaining squirts into her mouth for her to taste directly as well as a few onto her face once he pulled out. He jerked himself off to make sure all his delicious seed was not wasted by making sure what remained landed on her face. Once he was out of her mouth, her moans got oh so much louder. Her hands gripped the carpet on each side of her, tearing it slightly as she still had two cocks to finish.

Her tongue hung from her mouth, covered in her own saliva and his cum as he just stood up, taking a step back to pick up the scroll number three left to the side. His cock slowly began to get soft as he began recording his own viewpoint. The leader just continued his assault in her tight pussy. "I'm not cumming before you do~!" He said sternly to number four while making sure he went deeper and harder every time. She moaned like a whore as she suddenly looked down to see the cock pushing between her tits, screaming out in painful lust at every slap to them before throwing her head back right against number four's shoulder. Her toes curled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, suddenly cumming all around that cock as her pussy clamped like a vice around it. Her mind completely went blank as she came all around that cock, squirting out to hit his chest and down his legs as he just chuckled.

"That's a good fuck toy." He spoke with a groan as he rammed harder and harder before piercing through her cervix, into her womb, firing off his seed right into her. She could feel the warm, hot cum warming her insides as her mind was still a mess from her orgasm. Eventually her body went limp before the leader finally pulled out, cum leaking from her pussy as number three in last place finally came, moaning out loudly as he did so as he shot his load directly against her face, hitting her hair, eyes, cheeks, and nose; as well as her chin and chest as he pulled back. Slowly standing up he shot a few final shots onto her stomach before walking away. Number four was the last man to get off, gripping her waist as he slowly lifted her up and slid out of her and then out from under her. Her cum covered and leaking body gone completely limp as she weakly looked up at the men all standing around her as number two continued to record.

"And this is what is good about slutty Huntresses~ They let you do anything to them." The leader spoke to the scroll before number two turned it off, handing it to three.

The four of them slowly got dressed before the leader wrote on a piece of paper, dropping it to her cum covered body. "If you ever want us again~ Here's our number."

He spoke as the four walked out the door. Neon just closed her eyes for a minute, resting from the intense orgasm before slowly looking for something to clean herself off with. Finding nothing she stood up, finding her body in intense pain as she just stumbled around the room. She picked up her clothing and put it on as best she could. Sadly it was more or less ruined from the cum that stained her clothing and the massive tears throughout. She didn't even put on her skates on she left the room, attempting to get back to her dorm room at Beacon without being seen by many. While she was wanting a night to unwind and relax, that most certainly was not what she had in mind.


End file.
